The major emphasis of this investigation is on the effect of early nutrition on the hormonal regulation of the growth and development of an organism. Human studies include examination of the metabolism, cellularity, and development of adipose tissue from subjects with varied nutritional backgrounds. Animal studies deal with the development of the fat depot and the effect of early nutritional and hormonal factors on the size, number and metabolism of adipose cells. These studies are being performed in order to gain insight into the normal growth and development of adipose tissue, so that the dietary treatment of such aberrations from normal development as obesity and malnutrition can be based on a sound nutritional and biochemical basis. In this way, optimum dietary intake can be achieved in children and thus insure maximum health benefits for them as adults. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Katz, D., Dixon-Shanies, D. and Knittle, J.L. The effect of cell size on the hexokinase multiple enzyme system in human adipocytes (Abs). AFCR, 1976. Ginsberg-Fellner, F. and Knittle, J.L. Adipose tissue cellularity in the Prader-Willis Syndrome. (Abs.) SPR, 1976.